


Adoration

by Nedrika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon, Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest, RPG-style, Rimming, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedrika/pseuds/Nedrika
Summary: Caedmyn's an initiate about to go through his confirmation; the ritual offering of his virginity to a creature of the faith in return for magic power. The timescale doesn't agree with him though, and he's determined to go about it on his own terms.
Relationships: Male Demon/Virginal Male Priest, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fair_Feather_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fair_Feather_Friend/gifts).



The bright pink of magic faded slowly, crackling to paint abstract shadows across the crimson flesh of the newly-manifested demon that stood proud in the centre of the summoning circle. The acrid smell of brimstone and salt spread slowly through the room as Caedmyn reeled in the corner, still coming to terms with the fact that it had worked; he'd made enough sense of runes they'd never taught him in a grimoire he was never supposed to see to summon an actual, breathing, naked demon through the rift. The other initiates were never going to believe this - mostly because he'd never be able to tell them without getting chewed out then thrown out for pilfering the book.

He'd never seen a demon in the flesh, not for all the fights he'd had out in the wilderness or any of the holy rituals that had taken place in the cathedral since he'd devoted himself to the faith, but from the intricate curve of its horns through curling white hair there was a good chance he'd lucked out and managed to get a pretty high level one. He swallowed a self-satisfied crow and squared his shoulders to meet the creature that prowled towards him.

The demon was beautiful, red skin marked with white tiger stripes peeking around his ribs and banding his arms, matching scarlet eyes glittering with intent above a sharp smile and pointed teeth. He tried to keep his eyes above the smooth expanse where its belly button should have been, feeling his gaze pulled both down to its groin and the flicking tail behind it.

He'd summoned it with a purpose, and there was little point in dancing around that purpose now.

"Demon, I'm a virgin. Would you be willing to give me power in exchange for your pleasure?"

"Call me Zepar," the demon purred, reaching out to take Caedmyn's hand in its own warm one, gently bringing it to its lips with a courtly bow that lingered too long. "I can smell the inexperience on you - why such a hurry?"

There was an edge in his eyes, a cat toying with a mouse, and it made a shiver of indignation run through him. If explaining his situation was enough to get this over with, it would be worth it. 

"There's an expedition into the Great Wastes being advertised for next week, but my confirmation isn't until next month so I stole the the ritual diagram and brought the date forward myself. I'm going up in this place, and getting on that scouting party is my best shot."

"You seem to have a strong enough magic core already," the demon continued, pacing in a slow circle around him so he had to twist himself to keep eye contact. "You must be a pretty good study, have a couple dozen hexes and buffs. It means a lot to you, doesn't it? As it does to us."

"I study, and I train, but the Church is the one who assigns the value to my purity and the Transition. I have no use for it beyond this trade."

"That's commendably practical of you, but I'll try and be flattered anyway," the demon said from behind him. "They have taught you about how this all happens, I suppose? Written it down in their books?"

"Nobody would tell me anything, not even the people who'd recently passed it; they said it would all become clear during the confirmation. The book had the circle and the words, but that's all."

"Better than nothing," he said, sliding a long fingernail across his shoulder blades, tickling him through the thin material of his robe. "You did mean to summon a male, at least?" 

"There are ways to choose?" Caedmyn asked.

"Of course, whoever you want." 

He'd not considered it but there was a chance the circle had looked into his mind for his preferences, which was unsettling. 

"It doesn't matter. You'll suit my purpose fine."

"Well, then, aren't you the spitfire. You're ready?"

"Of course," he bristled, "and I've prepared beforehand."

"Excellent!" the demon grinned, the hunger in its eyes quickening his pulse. "Let's see what we can do."

It prowled round to face him, and Caedmyn could see for the first time that he had a couple of inches over it.

"In asking for the gift of your power, I offer my body in trade," he said, his voice just level enough to hide any of the nerves tingling in his fingertips.

"In gratitude for the gift of your body I offer my power in trade," Zepar replied, sealing the contract with a surprisingly tender kiss.

He didn't feel any different for having made his first contract with a demon.

"Why did you bother staying dressed?" said demon asked breezily, easing a sharp nail through the slit along the length of his robes, the light and revealing uniform of the low months. "It's only going to make a mess, later on."

He couldn't help his shock at the direct question, but fought to keep his spine straight and not flinch away. 

"I thought that they would have some sort of significance to the spell or the ceremony. It didn't say anywhere that I had to be nude."

"No matter, it's a problem easily solved."

With one quick flick at the brooch on his shoulder the pin gave, and the fabric slid fluidly to the floor. The air was warm against his skin that heated again under embarrassment. He felt a cool touch at his asscheek, and looking down found Zepar's tail was curling loosely around his leg to slide up and down his cleft.

"Are you used to toys?" the demon asked, stepping close and running light touches along his chest.

Caedmyn scoffed. 

"Of course, it's a standard part of our training."

"Oh? And you're a star student, is that it?"

"I've scored in the top percentile for theoretical, practical and combat classes," he said, watching the spark of challenge light in Zepar's eyes.

"Did all of this book learning give you a favoured position you would like to try out?"

He considered the kaleidoscope of arrangements they'd been taught, for both humans and non-humans, and they were overwhelming to even consider.

"One where I can observe the transfer?"

"Ha!" Zepar barked, "so you don't think I'll follow through? We're bound together now, so as long as you follow through I have to. Take it as a downside of being born of a deity with a dual nature that they're very invested in closing any loopholes."

"Don't be surprised that I'm suspicious about dealings with creatures from other realms. I've heard how... individualistic you can get," Caedmyn said, watching for any response, but there was none.

"We have our quirks, same as you humans do," Zepar hummed, looking him over. "Missionary seems appropriate, don't you think?"

"Do you say that to all the clerics that summon you?" he asked, indignation overriding his self-consciousness enough that he crossed his arms derisively.

"Only the cute ones."

Caedmyn spun on a heel to pull a blanket from under a corner of the room, feeling Zepar's eyes on his rear as he dragged it towards the centre.

"It said in the book that you couldn't leave a circle of this type, so I planned ahead," he said, dropping the corner as he stood, triumphant. "Didn't want to bring it over too soon and risk messing up the glyphs before they were active."

"You're a real go-getter, aren't you?"

Caedmyn rolled his eyes. "And you're insufferable."

"Maybe, but I'm what you've got. Are we done with the foreplay now? I'll try and leave you with enough energy to finish out the low days."

"Don't take me lightly," Caedmyn snapped as he sank to his knees in the centre. He had enough of that within the cloisters.

"Oh, there's no chance of that," Zepar purred as he lazily slid a hand to the back of Caedmyn's head. 

He finally allowed himself to look at the thing in front of him. It was certainly... large, as one might expect from a creature specifically created to spend half it's lifetime fuelled by inexhaustible libido into endless, inter-dimensional orgies, and was ribbed in intricate stripes of red and white, but it looked manageable. He was sure there was a training aid back in his cell that must have similar proportions: nothing to be worried about at all.

The flesh was slick to touch, and he stroked his fingers along it experimentally to get used to the feeling of the ridges before taking it in both of his hands for a few languid pumps. It filled quickly, the demon humming appreciatively as he played with Caedmyn's hair, a light tug forward the encouragement he needed to lick across the smooth, cut head. 

He was surprised when the bitter salt of precome tasted the same as he was used to, and he licked his way down the heavy cock, musk and sweat in his nose. His lips stretched around the girth and he worked it into his mouth inch by inch until he sat buried in the demon's hairless crotch, throat working around the obstruction before he slid back up with a hum. There was a very satisfying sigh from above him when he detached with a smack, peppering the hot skin with kisses and licks. With a deep breath he sucked against the cockhead before sank back down, his rhythm slow but thorough as he hollowed his cheeks, hands sweeping up muscular legs to roll heavy balls between his fingers. The wet sounds of his mouth were impossibly loud in the quiet of the cathedral's belly, and his own dick hardened as he devoted himself to the motion, the heat of skin, the drag of those ridges down the length of his tongue.

"That priestly education's really paying off," Zepar breathed, hips inching forward to push him a fraction deeper.

He slowly pulled himself off the pulsing cock, massaging the ache in his jaw. It clicked under the strain, so he hoped a scathing look would do in place of a reprimand. Zepar only licked his lips and eased Caedmyn back with gentle pressure until he was lying on the rough blanket.

"That's enough of that."

Standing over him, a silver, iridescent shimmer rippled across the demon's skin, and for a moment Caedmyn could see what he would look like if he'd been summoned as a nephilim. It was breathtaking.

Zepar kept his chest down with one hand, massaging a nipple as he kissed Caedmyn's jaw and worked his way slowly down his chest, his other hand winding around his cock to slowly stroke it. He immediately knew his weakest spots, running a thumb down to his base and playing with his foreskin in the perfect way to curl his toes as the demons licked down his groin to his perineum, the nodules on his tongue tickling the sensitive skin as he scraped across it to lap at his hole. It was warm, slick and strong and he squirmed against it with a moan, the hand on his cock not relenting as the tongue delved into his already loosened ass, further than it should have been able to reach, swirling against his inner walls and brushing his prostate. He whined and arched off the blankets as the demon played with him, the fingers still on his nipple pinching and twisting as the too-long tongue continued it's explorations.

"Woah, woah," he huffed out through the pants and moans. "That's plenty, get - ah, in me."

The fluid muscle withdrew itself by increments, and when he craned his head down the length of his body Zepar's smug eyes were locked on his own, peeking over his darkened and aching erection. He retracted his tongue with a quick flick to the base of his balls and lick of his lips, then straightened up. A hand pressed gently to each of Caedmyn's thighs to lever them open as he lined himself up and Caedmyn nodded at him, lip caught between his teeth. 

He slipped inside Caedmyn with one smooth motion, eyes closed as if in prayer. The demon murmured, too low to hear, his hips picking up a slow rhythm that ground deeper into him with each thrust, hand trailing back to the cock that bounced between them. He was big enough to stretch, despite Caedmyn's extensive preparation, and the textured slide was deliciously warm as he pushed inside until the vibrant red of Zepar's thigh was flush against the nut brown of his own, toning together in the low light enough that he could believe they were of one flesh. He shivered and Zepar hummed in response, pace increasing.

He forgot about the ritual, and the power, and let himself sink into the friction and heat, the steady weight against him and lidded eyes. It was so close, and in an effort to control that last few degrees he tucked his palms under his knees to pull them up and flush to his chest. That was it, the angle perfect to grind into his prostate over and over. Zepar whistled above him and roughened his thrusts, the pressure building with every pass and his eyes squeezed shut from the force of it.

It wasn't long before the stimulation was too much, and he let go of his legs to scrabble at the blankets. His clammy skin had barely parted from his chest before the warm hands left his cock and perineum to firmly pin them back, and he looked up to white teeth grinning down at him.

He only rallied enough resentment to grunt in protest. Zepar laughed and his clubbed tail flicked into view, winding gently around his bobbing cock and he gasped; it was freezing cold as it stroked him, the sudden shock the final push it took for him to climax. The pleasure was all-consuming, the sensation of come streaking his heaving chest arriving to his brain as if from far away as the shuddering waves ran through his limbs to sap all their strength.

The demon yowled and spilled deep in response, timed to coincide with his partner like all his kind would, and as the rush left them he began to glow. The luminous white spread up from Zepar's abdomen, through torso and arms to reach his fingertips where it brightened enough to be blinding, and then slowly seeped into Caedmyn's own flesh from where fingers dug into the meat of his thighs. He could feel his strength returning and the core of his magic building and reinforcing under the increased capacity, more than he'd ever felt before. His head span as he watched Zepar brush his hands across his chest, the magic lingering on his skin before sinking through. 

The word that sprang to mind was 'beautiful,' although whether his addled brain meant the vestiges of magic in the air, or the demon lazily drawing patterns in his skin, he couldn't be sure.

"That's our compact complete," he said brightly, slipping out with a quick snap of his hips that left Caedmyn gasping at the sudden emptiness even as his body still pulsed with the strange and alien energy.

"Thanks, Holiness, I hope you give as good as that again when your confirmation comes around."

Caedmyn shook himself from the dizzying feeling of new power to register the meaning of the demon's words.

"Confirmation? Why? Isn't that what just happened?"

Zepar grinned back at him, teeth sharp. "I never said that was what was happening, did I? We agreed on a solid fucking in return for righteous, holy power, and that's exactly what you got; the actual pomp and circumstance of handing over your virtue for the deity's use will come later, when you return the favour to me. You didn't sound disappointed by the fucking, or the power."

"That's not, I mean, why?" Caedmyn managed at last, mind floundering at the implications. 

"You're interesting. Stealing a book to get a leg up on a mission that could easily get you killed," he said, standing to circle him, the freezing tip of his tail tracing along cooling skin. "Now they won't throw you out for your theft. It'll be our own little secret, and in the meantime your magic should be strong enough to keep you alive long enough for us to meet again."

He bent to press a scorching kiss to the human's lips, nicking the lower one with one of his pointed teeth to draw a drop of blood. He lapped at it, one long stroke of tongue up chin and along cheek, and then the cerise tendrils of the summoning magic spun around him.

He was gone without a trace, other than the hum of power in Caedmyn's arteries and the slow drip between his legs. The magic was intoxicating, the simple spells he tried out blooming brighter than he'd ever managed before.

This was good, and at a price that was no burden, even if the demon had an infuriating streak. Next time would be different, and there would be no changing the rules underneath him. He'd get exactly what what he came for.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot on the cutting room floor here, but the religion I'm aiming for is very much in the vein of Bastion's gods, where the deity controls a spectrum, as in purpose-and-folly or health-and-atrophy.


End file.
